Wolly's Riddle
Every time a Sextant, Sea Worther, Old Boot, Toy Boat, or Soaked Candle is given to Wolly on the Sunken Boat he will give the player the piece of a riddle. Known Riddle Pieces Each item given to Wolly gives you a piece of the riddle for that particular item. Each player gets a certain piece of it, but different people get different pieces. These can be aligned by their overlaphttp://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/56623-new-files-in-ds/?p=658509. Sextant: - Hinged, plated, or spiraled, this armor was not made by man. Sea worther: - Smaller than a stone, smaller than a pebble, yet I cover great expanses. Toy Boat: - A vessel of potential, potential no more. What was once loved, we now abhor. Old boot: - You give me to every new person you meet, but I still remain yours and sound so sweet. Soaked candle: - Two old ones made the new one I hold. I move as if in ocean's fold. Riddle Answers Entering the corresponding answer to the riddle for the card shown on the Wolly website gives a new card. However, the item that gave the riddle does not match the card for which the answer must be given for that riddle. First Card Puzzle There are dots that are present in the background of each of the cards. They align along a grid of 9 columns and 26 rows. In each column, only one of the dots is present on all cards. The row positions of these dots, starting from the top, are 4, 9, 19, 3, 5, 19, 19, 21, and 13. Using 1 = A, 2 = B, and so on, this spells DISCESSUM (Latin for "departure"). Giving Wolly the answer "DISCESSUM" reveals another page with cards for the second set of cards depicting the answers to the riddles for the first set.http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/56623-new-files-in-ds/?p=658698 Second Card Puzzle The second set of cards has words in the background, as well as two symbols: a seahorse and an anchor. Aligning all the cards on top of each other by the seahorse and anchor symbols, a set of words line up to spell out another riddlehttp://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/56623-new-files-in-ds/?p=658801: With my shell on the bottom, I stood so tall. 'Til my cradle compelled me to obstinate goal. Now my lives are all gone, my corpse among sand. My first name's my being; And second my end. Final Answer The answer to the last riddle is "shipwrecked" -- the first name, "ship" is its being, and second, "wrecked", is its end. Entering http://www.dontstarvegame.com/shipwrecked takes you to the announcement for Don't Starve: Shipwrecked. Quotes This is the list of all possible quotes that the Wolly puzzle page can display: Greeting * "Avast, ye land lubber! Waark!" * "Heave-ho! Waaark!" * "Waark! Wolly wanna cracker!" * "Waark! What'cha got?" * "Squawk! Hoist the sails!" Part 2 (accepted) * "Warrrrk! This'll knot yer tops'l!" Rejection * "Squawk! Retreat! Retreat!" * "Waark! Ye filthy sea dog!" * "Abandon ship! Waark!" * "Push off! Push off! Waark!" * "Squawk! Davey Jones is coming!" * "I'll keel-haul ya! Squawk!" References Category:Shipwrecked Category:Puzzles